changing ways
by trackandfield8
Summary: Clare and Darcy leave the states and hurting to Canada and romance
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV:

I live in a very small town with my dad, stepmom, three sisters, and two brothers. My mom left me and my sister Darcy when we were little. Every month we get a letter from her telling us she will be back one day. I don't like it here and neither does Darcy. My stepmom works us like animals, while her four children sit on their butts and do nothing. I certainly can't wait till I get out of here. I am 15 and Darcy is 17. We have been planning on leaving at night very soon. I mean we love our dad, but its either her or us and he already made his decision. Darcy and I share the attic which is extremely cold. I have half of the dresser, desk, and closet. We share everything I tell her about what happen with my ex and she tells me how much pressure it is to be in the 'cool' group.

" Clare, lets go tonight."

" What?"

" Let's go. I cant take it anymore."

" I know, but isnt it a bit rushed?"

" Clare, Gene works us so hard till 9 at night and then we have to do our homework."

" Where will we go?"

" I have saved a little bit of money."

" How, doesnt Gene take it all for her manicures?"

" Secret location she doesnt check."

" Where would that be?"

" I hide the money underneath a floorboard. I give Gene 10 dollars every week, knowing how dumb she is I tell her I have been cut back a little."

" You sneak."

" I know, but are you coming or not?"

" I'm coming. Let me just pack a bag of snacks and a little bag of clothes. You do the samething and we will head out at 1 in the morning."

" I like your plan little one."

I packed a little bag with my purse, money, clothes, and food that will last about six days. When we went downstairs and there was Gene sitting in her usual spot. Waiting to give us our big chore list. She looked mad.

" Where were you two?"

" Upstairs finishing homework.", Darcy said.

" You two were suppose to be down here 15 minutes ago."

" Wow 15 minutes late thats a big problem.", I said in my usual sarcastic tone which got me in trouble A LOT.

" Dont you dare getting smart mouthed with me, missy."

" What are you going to do this time? Punish me with no food? Make me clean the floor six times?"

" No, you go up and clean all of my lovely kids rooms and dont come back until all of them are spotless. Now Darcy..."

" **No we are not your work mules we almost the same age as your kids, but I dont see them working now do I."**, I screamed.

" DONT YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME. I AM YOUR MOTHER."

**" NO YOU ARE NOT AND YOU NEVER WILL BE.", **I yelled back.

" Whose mom left her kids when they were little? Was she around for birthdays? Or holidays? I DONT THINK SO. NOW GO DO WHAT YOU WERE TOLD AND I WILL HAVE A TALK WITH YOUR FATHER."

" Whatever, just wait till I turn 18 I am out of here in a flash and never coming back."

" Darcy, clean all of the bathrooms and the kitchen. If they are not spotless you are getting the same punishment as your smartmouth sister."

" Fine.", Darcy said as calm as she could.

I went upstairs to clean four disgusting bedrooms. The boys had everything from underwear on the floor to mold growing in their beds. The girls had make up stains on the floor and fake hair strung everywhere. I didnt understand how boys would ever like this. I have seen a show that Jinn and Jen watch I think its called _Jersey Shore?_ Well anyways all of these people were orange from fake tanning. All the boys at school drool all over them just remember I am their personal slave. If I dont carry there books or do their homework they tell Gene. Not any more we are leaving this dump tonight.

" CLARE.", my father screamed. I walked downstairs to see my fuming father. Whatever Gene wants she gets.

" Yes?", I asked trying to sound as sweet as I could.

" Gene told me you back talked her."

" So?"

" So, your on punishment you do EVERYTHING Gene says or your getting the belt."

" I already do that so whats that supposed to change?"

" Turn around."

" DAD, SHE IS TURNING YOU AGAINST US."

" CLARE, TURN AROUND."

I knew what this was I was getting hit with the belt. When ever me and Darcy didnt finish a chore this is what we got. I felt a stinging in my back and then on my backside. Last, it was the wrists which hurt the most. I saw Darcy flinch whenever she saw me get hit with the belt because she like never got the belt. They expected me to cry, but I stopped crying when it was a daily routine. Darcy always cries for me, but I dont cry. Jinn, Jen, Jerry, and Jeanz always laugh and say I dont cry because I am cold hearted.

" She is cold hearted that is why K.C cheated on her with Jenna.", I heard Jinn say.

" I know she has no feelings.", Jen said.

I got up and left. Gene kept yelling at me that I had to finish my chores, but I went upstairs and fell asleep because I was getting up at 1. _Beep... Beep...Beep _

_" _Clare, get up its time to leave."

" Just one more hour."

" No come on.", she grabbed my pillow and hers and climbed out the window. I grabbed our three bags and purses and threw them out the window. I grabbed a hold of the tree and climbed down. Darcy and I left our dad a note on our desk. It said...

_ Dad,_

_ We left for a reason and you know why. Hopefully we will see you again in time. We will miss you and dont try to find us. _

_ - Darcy and Clare _

Darcy and I walked down the side walk to the air port. She had gotton us pass ports and all we had to do was figure out where we wanted to go. Since we live in the states we wanted to go somewhere else, but was somewhat close. We had a map and Darcy said close your eyes and pick a spot. My finger landed on Toronto.

" I guess that is our new home.", I said happy.

" Let's go."

Darcy bought our tickets and we boarded the plane. After about six hours we got a cab to the city.

" Do you know where good apartments are?", Darcy asked.

" Yes, the Journey complex."

" Sounds good lets go."

We arrived and saw that the apartments were huge and we probably couldnt afford it, but we could try. The lady said it was 630 a month.

" We can afford it. I can get a job.", Darcy said.

" Yes, lets take it!"

We signed a lease and we were shown our new apartment. It was huge. It had two bedrooms, bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and a big balcony. I gave Darcy the biggest bedroom and I took the little bit smaller one. I put away my couple articles of clothing and put the scarce food rash in the fridge. Darcy said we were going shopping after we took a nap. We didnt have beds or anything so we slept on the floor. The small stove clock said 5:30 pm. Darcy was in the bathroom.

" Darcy, lets go shopping."

" Alright one second."

She came back and we went to the mall. We got a couch that was a pull out because it was the only piece of furniture we could afford. Darcy had her truck shipped up to us that came around 2 in the parking lot. We went shopping for food and Darcy applied for a job at a clothing store and I applied for one at a book store. The last thing we got for today was a home phone. When we got home we put the couch up and crashed.

_* Morning*_

I woke up to the smell of eggs and whistling. Darcy was cooking in the kitchen that is a shocker. She never cooked never.

" Clare, you have to register at school. I found one named Degrassi and I am coming to register with you."

" Fine, but I really dont want to."

" I know, but you have 2 years left and I have 1 year left."

" Okay, but I am enrolling in Advanced classes."

" Time to go. Grab your bag and purse."

Darcy drove us to Degrassi and we went to the office. The lady said wait for some Principal Simon or something. Then a very tall guy came out.

" Hello girls I am Principal Simpson and I here you want to register in Degrassi."

" Yes, we do sir.", Darcy said.

" Well what grade are you two in?"

" I am just starting 12th and Clare is in 10th."

" Well I'm happy to here that. I just need your parents permission."

" Well about that we left and living on our own."

" I need a guardian's signature."

" Please sir, we are here for a clean start and our parent left and we have grown up on our own. I am 17 years old and I watch out for my little sister. Please I will do anything."

" Do you promise to make sure your sister does her homework and has good grades."

" Yes sir, and I will do everything in my power to give her a good life."

" Well, welcome to Degrassi!"

" Thank you sir so much.", Darcy said.

" Well here are your schedules and locker combinations."

" Thank you."

" Have a good day."

Darcy walked me to my locker and said she will wait at the front steps for me after school.

" Have a good day and remember you can tell me anything that happens."

" Thanks Darcy I will see you later."

With that she left and I was all alone by my locker. I looked at my schedule first

_1. media immersion- mrs. oh_

_2. world history- mr. perino_

_3. Spanish- ms. rose_

_4. Art- mrs. dawes_

_5. lunch_

_6. English- mrs. dawes_

_7. Study hall_

_8. Free period_

Great I have this small map trying to find the computer lab. Finally, after 10 minutes I found it. I gave Mrs. Oh my slip of paper saying I came to class. After four more boring periods I had English my favorite subject. I went into the classroom, knowing the teacher already because she is my art teacher.

" Mrs. Edwards welcome to Advance English. Why dont you come up and introduce yourself?"

" Umm... ok. Well I used to live in the states, I work at a book store, and I like writing."

" Thank you. Your seat is behind Mr. Goldsworthy.", she pointed to the seat behind this boy covered in layers of black. When he looked up he had the deepest green eyes you could possilby imagine. He gave a casual smirk and looked back down.

I went to my seat and pulled out my notebook. Mrs. Dawes said we had to write about an emotion and that we were getting English partners.

" Angie and Quinn... Eli and Clare ... William and Zora..."

" Well hello English partner.", said the boy infront of me.

" Hi."

" Well which emotion do you want to work on?"

" Hope."

" Why?"

" Because there is always hope on the other side when something goes bad."

" Good point. So can I come over to your house tonight to work on the assignment?"

" Sure.", I gave him my address and the bell rang.

I went to my locker and took out the books I needed and went to the office to hand in my slip. Darcy waited for me at the front steps with a big smile on her face.

" How was your day?"

" Awesome. I think I may have a new boyfriend.", she said.

" Lovely we have a guest coming over tonight."

" Who is that?"

" Eli Goldsworthy, my English partner."

**hey guys i know i said i was going to work on another sequel to there is no beast, but i got inspired by the story cinderella sort of. tell me what you think! as always i dont own degrassi, the characters, or jersey shore. thanks for reading! :)**

**ps: there will be lots of adventure, humor, and romance in here this was like the introduction!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV:

After school Darcy drove us home because we had to clean up our not so messy living room. We were driving down the street and all of a sudden we saw a yard sale. We walked over and saw that they had a rocking chair and a coffee table up for sale. The lady said she would give it to us for 200 dollars and a roll of fabric. We put them in the trunk and went back to the apartment.

" Clare did we pick up any air freshener?"

" Yes, its in the bathroom why?"

" Because this chair smells like smoke and if we are having a guest over we want it to look somewhat of a living room."

" Its not that bad."

" Clare, we sleep on a pull out couch and have a couple articles of clothing we wash in the sink. Sure its not bad."

" Darcy, are you forgetting that we just moved in two days ago. We just got jobs and we havent gotten our paychecks yet."

" True. I just want to make everything perfect and good for you here."

" We just have to wait. Plus, its not like we are throwing a party anyways."

_Ding...Dong._ I heard our doorbell ring. I opened the door and saw a good looking Eli out in the hallway.

" Well are you going to let me in or are just going to stare a me all day?"

" Yea come on in. Go ahead on the couch."

" Okay?"

I walked and I saw Darcy in the kitchen smiling and she mouthed good job sis. She always thinks I end up dating my English partners, but that only happened once with K.C.

" Clare, where is your laptop?", Eli asked.

" Um... I dont have one."

" Then, how are you going to write your English paper?"

" The smell of a clean sheet of notebook paper."

" You know Mrs. Dawes wants this typed?"

" Why do you think there's a computer lab at school?"

" Fine, but we are going to write about the emotion hope we have to do it my way."

" Whatever."

I took out my notebook and started writing because I already know I am handing in my paper not his.

_ Hope_

_ I think hope is always there. When something goes bad we expect things to get worse, but after every storm there is a rainbow. When I was younger I always had to do what my stepmom told me to. Now I am living a happy life with my older sister. She always tells me things will get better and has hope that it will. Now I have a good life because of hope. _

I finished my paper about hope and now Eli is reading it. He has a very stunned face and then he looked up with shock.

" Clare, this is great. I mean it."

" Thanks."

" Now you gave me a different perspective of hope."

" Okay. Would you like to stay for dinner."

" Sure."

" Darcy is cooking it now."

" Where are your parents?"

Crap. I need to come up with a lie and I cant lie very good. Thats when I heard Darcy.

" They are on a business trip."

" Oh okay. So what are we having for dinner?"

" Omelets."

" Sounds good."

Darcy served us dinner and she was trying to keep small talk going around the table. When the clock it 5 o'clock Eli jumped out of his seat and left with a mumbled thanks. Darcy and I looked at eachother very confused. We cleaned up the table and I went to get a shower because I was very tired and I just wanted to go to bed. I was singing in the shower before Darcy came in the bathroom. I looked out and she was sitting on the counter.

" Can I help you?", I asked her confused.

" I got bored and I read my magazine I bought. So what do you think was up with Eli?"

" I have no idea. Maybe he had a hot date.", I joked.

" Possibly. I mean did you see how cute he was. I bet he is the heartbreaker at school."

" I know he wont get mine."

" Clare, you already like him."

" I do not."

" So since tomorrow is a half day because of the robot wars you want to go to the mall and get a couple of new clothes?"

" Darcy, I have enough clothes to last me two weeks. I think we should go furniture shopping because we have like nothing."

" Okay since I have about 4,000 left we could probably get some rugs, a desk, and a laptop."

" That would be good because then we wont have read our magazines four times."

" True that. Have you made any friends yet other than Eli?"

" No not really they think I am a freak."

" When we have everything we need for furniture and everything, we are going to get make overs."

" I am fine with the ways I look."

" Clare, we havent had a haircut in five years."

" Your point?"

" We could get laser eye surgery that I read about, new hair cuts, and clothes."

" That sounds nice, but that wont be for along time."

" Its okay to dream."

" Fine furniture shopping tomorrow. Now can I please get out of the shower before I get wrinkled."

" Yes.", with that she left.

I got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. Maybe Darcy was right. I have extremely long curly hair, dorky glasses, and old clothes. We needed a change, but we have to wait a little bit. I got dressed in my pjs and went outside. Darcy was already asleep on the couch so I set the clock and put the pillow in between us so I dont get pushed off the couch.

*_Morning*_

_Beep...Beep...Beep_ I hit the alarm clock and went to my empty room. I pulled out a flowery brown dress with a teal cardigan I brought with. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and put it us into a ponytail. I went out and saw Darcy had on a pink dress with a green cardigan with her hair in braids. She was eating waffles.

" Hey, guess who tried to reach us while you were in the bathroom?"

" Who?"

" Dad's cell number showed up on the caller ID."

" What he is probably coming to get us."

" Nope I changed the number so now he wont know where we are."

" Oh good."

" Lets get to school."

" Okay."

Darcy drove us to school and said she would meet me at the front steps after school. I walked to my locker knowing I was late for first period so I took my time. As I was walking to the computer lab I over heard a conversation...

" _Tanya last night was a one time deal." " But you said you loved me." " No I liked you that is past tense we are over." " Jerk." Slap._

Ooo tough night I guess. I walked the other way to the computer lab knowing I was 15 minutes late. I just decided to skip because there was only 10 minutes left of class. I walked back to my locker and pulled out my book. Ring... Ring... Ring that was the second period bell. I got up and walked to world history. We were talking about Romans and I already heard this at my old school. So I pulled out my book again.

" Miss Edwards did you hear the assignment?"

" Ummmmm..."

" Psst... read pages 18-24.", said an indian looking girl.

" Read pages 18-24.", I said.

" Now that Miss Edwards told you your homework get started on it."

" Thank you."

" My name is Alli. Dont worry about it."

" Well thanks again."

" Where do you sit at lunch?"

" In the school parking lot."

" Thats gross eat with me at lunch."

" Umm..."

" Your seating with me. Just meet me at locker 1567 at the lunch bell.

" Okay."

*_Lunch* _

I walked to locker 1567 and Alli was standing there with a tall looking boy. I thought he was pretty cute, but that is probably Alli's boyfriend. She saw me and waved me over.

" Clare, I want you to meet my boyfriend Drew."

" Sup, Clare."

" Hey."

" So where do you guys sit?", Alli laughed and pointed at the biggest table in the cafeteria. There were so many people I lost track when I saw a green eyed boy. Eli sits with them, they must be the popular table. Alli dragged me over to the table and Eli had a smirk on his face.

" Hey guys, I want you to meet Clare." She pointed everyone out. " Thats Fiona, Adam, Fitz, Eli, Bianca, and Jenna."

" Nice to meet you all.", I said akwardly.

" Hey.", they all said.

I sat down at the end of the table when I notice that Eli had a red mark on his cheek. I guess that was who was in the hallway with Tanya. Everyone just looked at me while I was eating my lunch. I probably look like a pig, but I only had a granola bar, apple, and a water.

" So Clare, how do you like it here so far?", Fiona asked.

" It alright."

" Oh alright, are you free tonight?"

" I guess why?"

" I'm having a party and you are coming to it."

" On a Tuesday?"

" Yes its Tuesday and your coming."

" Okay."

The final bell rang and I skipped the rest of the day not really wanting to go. Darcy came to the front steps.

" I'm going out on a date tonight."

" I'm going to a party."

**hey guys i will update the party later on today. hope you liked it and tell me what you think! as always i dont own degrassi or its characters. :)**


End file.
